Ocean of Sparks
by CrazyClouds
Summary: I woke up. With sparks shooting from my fingertips. Not the best way to start the day. Now, this crazy redhead took me across the country to a prison, called Curdun Cay. Oddly enough, she taught me how to use my powers. So when she put me on that bus with those other "Conduits?" Big mistake, Augustine.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The shrill shriek of my alarm clock. I started smacking my nightstand in an attempt to hit the snooze button. On the fourth attempt, I got it. With a groan, I pulled my hands to my face, and rubbed the sleep out my eyes. I yawned, one of those extreme yawns that looked like some exorcist crap. I smacked my lips together afterwards. Ugh. Morning breath.

I lay there for a few minutes, simply trying to gather the willpower to move and not just lay in my bed until I die. Unfortunately, I had to get to class in an hour. While I hate school (and the feeling is mutual), my mom would be so disappointed in me is she found out I was skipping. Not mad, disappointed. I couldn't stand that.

I finally got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom, smashing my shoulder against the door frame. A small grunt of pain was elicited from me. I had done that so many times, yet it never got easier. It doesn't make sense how bumping into something so slowly could hurt so much.

At the sink, I grabbed my toothbrush, rinsed it, and put a small glob of mint toothpaste on the bristles. As I brought the brush up, my elbow clipped the counter edge. The collision caused my arm to jerk forward, accidentally smearing toothpaste on my neck and jawline. I groaned in annoyance, as I had to get more toothpaste, and clean my neck too.

After a quick brush, the morning breath was gone, thank god, leaving behind a set of minty pearl whites. I walked out the bathroom, and glanced at the clock. 6:20. Forty minutes until class started. I could afford to have a longer shower than normal. I usually took a good fifteen or twenty minutes to get out of bed in the morning. I deserved a little reward.

I quickly stripped, tossed my clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room, and walked into the bathroom. I made the mistake of glancing in the mirror, and seeing the scars that crisscrossed my abdomen. A scowl quickly overtook my face, before I steeped into the shower. I turned the faucet to let out a torrent of near to boiling water. For some reason, hot water never burned, and it always felt great. I learned not to question these small blessings, to simply enjoy them.

One half-hour shower later, I walked out the bathroom, feeling relaxed. Steam was still rolling off my skin from the hot water. I dried myself completely, then hung the towel on a bedpost to dry. Now, for clothes. I pulled on a pair of boxers first. For some reason, I didn't feel comfortable being completely naked anywhere other than in the shower.

First off, some navy jeans, slightly faded around the knees, and a few stylish holes around the thigh area. Next, a crimson red t-shirt with a jade dragon looking fierce as fuck. My favorite denim jacket, that had a strange design on the back. It was like two birds had been cut apart, then stitched together. Each bird had one wing, one foot, a tail, and a head. In the middle of the birds was an upside down five-pointed star. The left side bird-half was as white as paper, while the right half was a violent blood-red. I'm pretty sure the website description said something about it being called the "Yin yang conflict of avian desire." Seemed appropriate, but also a mouthful at the same time. I pulled on my teal beanie and tucked my nose-length hair into it to complete the outfit. I presented myself to the mirror on the back of my door, admiring my devilishly good looks and fantastic fashion sense. With the exception of the jade dragon and teal beanie, all the blue and red made my sea green eyes stand out.

I was completely ready for the day. I stepped closer to the door, and grabbed the knob. When I twisted the knob, however, the door suddenly flying at me. I didn't even pull yet! Caught completely unaware, I took a door to the face, and sat down hard. My nose was stinging, and I could feel the hot blood dripping out of it.

My name is Percy Jackson. And I hate mornings.

 **This is a little test run for a cool idea I came up with :p this chapter was just to have some fun. Btw, I don't think I have a fashion sense, so the outfit I came up with might look shitty irl lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

I had to quickly blink back the tears that cane from getting my nose bashed in, so whoever did it didn't think I was a little bitch.

"Percy? You here?" No, you hit some random person who just so happened to be in my room. I didn't want to open my mouth, and let nose blood drip into it, so I settled for a grunt. The person peered their head around the door. Grover.

I fixed him with my best glare, which was sorta hard to do when my nose was lighting up like Rudolph's. He had the decency to at least look embarrassed, then swung the door open, presumably to help me up. But, I fell with my legs spread, so the door hit me right in the crotch. I clutched my nether regions in pain, the bloody nose completely forgotten about, and fell backwards even more. My head hit a bedpost. Hard.

Grover seemed to have frozen up in the doorway. My eyes were watering like a stream. Grover finally swung the door open wide enough to get in with his crutches.

I should explain that Grover has some sort of muscle defect, that requires him to use crutches for the rest of his life. So it was just my luck when the crutch landed on my sock-covered toes.

"Fuck!" I finally managed to screech out, my voice an octave higher than normal. Grover finally gathered enough sense to back up, and let me sort myself out. His face was a bright red. So was mine, but out of pain, not embarrassment. It took me a minute to get myself up.

I struggled walking over to the bathroom to clean the blood off my face. I was limping and crossing my legs at the same time. Not fun. Luckily, when I looked in the mirror, it seemed that no blood got on my clothes. Maybe it got on my shirt, but they were of similar color, so no one would notice. One quick face rinse and a tissue up my nose later, I was almost fine. Hopefully this nosebleed would go away by the time I got to class. Speaking of which…

I hobbled out the bathroom and glanced at the red LED alarm clock display. 6:55. I needed to go, now. I glared at Grover until he started talking. We usually met up in class.

"Hey, Percy" Grover started, with a nervous laugh, "I-I was wondering if you did the math homework. I k-kinda forgot about it." My glare stayed steady on Grover. I never did my homework, and he should know this by now. It was May.

I kept glaring, but it didn't seem that Grover had anything else to say. Normally, I would suspicious, but this isn't the weirdest thing Grover has done. The guy once ate a piece of a cafeteria tray. He thought nobody else saw, but I did. I just didn't say anything, it freaked me out that much. Albeit how weird he is, Grover is my best friend. He's also pretty much my only friend. Kinda sad, ain't it?

At this point, Grover just turned around and walked out the door, thankfully. Next to the door were my shoes, a pair of black converse high tops. I pulled them on quickly. I picked up my bag from next to my shoes and slung it over my shoulder. After checking to make sure I had my room keys, I locked the doors and walked down the halls to catch up with Grover.

I caught up, and slowed down to match his pace. We were just ambling down the hallways of Yancy Academy. Yancy was a boarding school in upstate New York, for 'troubled kids'.

Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. If by troubled, you mean a kid with some higher power out to just mess up his life, then yeah. This is my fifth school in five years, and I'm only twelve. And, if the pattern continues, today marks the day I get expelled. Today, I am going on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, with my Latin teacher Mr. Brunner. Bad things happen to me on field trips. Like in fourth grade when I dumped the whole class into a shark tank at the aquarium. Or in fifth, when I accidentally blew up the school bus at the Saratoga Battlefield. It goes on and on.

I was determined to not screw up this year, though. If I did, I would get 'the look' from my mom. 'The look' is when her eyes get really watery, like she's about to cry, and she draws her lips into a tight line like she's frustrated. I hate it when my mom cries. But she doesn't actually get angry. Ever. It's kinda scary.

Grover and I entered the pre-algebra classroom, and were immediately locked onto by Ms. Dodds' beady eyes. Ms. Dodds was a short, old, wrinkly lady. She also wore a leather jacket that somehow made her scary. Basically a hag on steroids.

"Boys, I will have you know that I do not tolerate lateness, especially this late into the school year. Detention, tomorrow." She rasped at us.

Pre-algebra was from 7:00 to 7:55. The field trip left at 8. Oh, how I hate my life.

After an hour, another chewing out from Ms. Dodds, and another detention, class was over. After packing up, we followed Ms. Dodds to the bus. Unfortunately, she volunteered to chaperone with Mr. Brunner.

On the bus, I was already tempted to break my vow to not get expelled. Nancy Bobofit, the bully of our grade, was chucking chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover. They kept getting stuck in his mini-afro.

Nancy Bobofit was a big girl for her age. She probably had the B.O to match, but I never got close enough to find out. I planned to keep it that way. She had stringy scarlet hair, freckles, and buck teeth that a rabbit would envy. She would always pick on me and Grover. Grover, because he was just such an easy target. He would cry when he got frustrated. She picked on me because I defended Grover.

I started to get up, to go clock Nancy in her ugly mug, when Grover yanked on my bag.

"Percy, don't. You can't get in trouble again, or you'll get expelled." He said to me. I clenched my jaw. I really hate school. And rules. And bullies.

It was a long bus ride, with Nancy throwing her lunch at us. My fists were clenched enough that my short nails left indents in my palm. We finally made it though. Everyone clambered off the bus, a bit shaky legged from sitting for like an hour. The bus stopped in front of the Museum, then peeled off as soon as everyone was off.

The class ascended the marble stairs, with some difficult in the case of Mr. Brunner's wheelchair. We made it though, and began the tour. I was not paying attention in the slightest. My mind was more occupied on other things. Like the storm that seemed to be brewing overhead, with the possibility of a hurricane. I also had a bad habit of counting my steps, which took up most of my thoughts. So I was completely unprepared when Grover slammed a crutch onto my foot.

"Ow! What the hell, man?!" I half-shouted at him. Instead of answering, he pointed at Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner looked rather amused, as he asked me "Mr. Jackson. Nice of you to join us. Now, can you tell the class what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving. It looked like a man, eating… babies? What? I racked my brain trying to figure out who ate their kids in Greek mythology.

"Uh, that is the Titan Kronos. And, he is, um, eating his kids?" I said/asked. Mr. Brunner looked slightly disappointed, probably because I didn't go in depth with my answer.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. That is indeed the Titan Lord Kronos. The Titan of Time, and father of the Olympians, he…" I stopped paying attention, as the Latin Teacher droned on.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building. Many of the kids screamed, while I just jumped about a foot into the air. I immediately turned on my heel, and ran for the entrance, where I heard the explosion.

"Mr. Jackson, get back here!" Mr. Brunner shouted at me. Running towards the sound of an explosion? Definitely not my brightest idea. But, my ADHD took over, and not knowing what happened would slowly kill me.

My feet were pounding against the marble, when another explosion shook my world. I tripped and almost face planted , but caught myself. I got up, and kept running. I was near the entrance, and there were many piercing shrieks outside. Probably from people who were getting caught up in the mess.

I thought I was going to see S.W.A.T vans, and terrorists. Whatever 'terrorists' look like.

I was not expecting a giant rock monster, and a man hovering in the air, surrounded by electricity.

 **Since this an inFAMOUS crossover, I'm sure most of you know who the rock monster is. Not the lightning man. It is a coincident he has the same powers as Cole. I thought it would be funny if Percy, a son of Poseidon, was also an electro conduit. Btw, I'm only touching on Second Son, not the games with Cole MacGrath. I didn't play 1, 2, Festival of Blood, or First Light. Only Second Son. I will watch a walkthrough of First Light, so I know what Curdun Cay is like. I might play around with Celia Penderghast's character. I read about her on a wiki, and she seems interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood frozen in front of the museum entrance. My brain was short-circuiting. There was a man in the middle of a lightning tornado fighting a rock... thing. I had no clue what it was. It had two massive front legs, the size of houses. The head was about as big as the arms, but with two large patches of yellow that looked like eyes. It had no back legs, and seemed to balance on a dragon-like tail.

The Leviathan started launching rock missiles from it's shoulders. The man dodged in a very strange fashion. He literally turned into a lightning bolt, and flew across the street. After reforming, he shot a few bolts of lightning in quick succession. Unfortunately, the lightning didn't seem to do much, as the Leviathan kept firing missiles. The monster got a lucky shot on the man, and he was sent flying back. He landed right next to me.

I could feel my heart working its way up my throat. I looked at the Leviathan, and found it staring straight at me. Those topaz eyes were unnerving. I'm surprised I didn't shit myself right there and then. Suddenly, there was pressure against my neck. I got a huge shock, and yelped in surprise. Even I could figure out I was being held hostage. I started kicked and squirming as much as I could, but this man had an iron grip.

The man called out, "You stay right where you are, ya red-headed bitch! Come any closer an I'll fry the kid's brain!" His free handed starting crackling with static electricity.

I was absolutely terrified. Right now, it seemed I was dead either way. The monster would crush me with a concrete missile, or the electric man would electrocute me to death. I frantically began beating at the man's arm. I even bit him, but to no avail.

I started pulling from different angles, hoping, by some miracle, I could get out. In my panic, I didn't realize I grabbed the man's hand. A gigantic shock ran through my body, and all my hair stood on end. I was launch away from the man, and hit the sidewalk hard. My vision became blurry, and was rapidly succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. I caught a glimpse of the Leviathan crumbling away, leaving behind a middle-aged looking woman with red hair. I finally passed out.

I woke up to a blinding light. It took me a few minutes to blink away the spots that had formed in my vision. After doing so, I quickly began to examine my body, looking for any burns. There were none. How long was I out for?

I began to search my surroundings. There was a large, square fluorescent light on the ceiling. The walls were completely white, and there were bars instead of a door. I'm in jail. Great.

After seeing a giant concrete Leviathan fight a man who shot lightning, prison was pretty underwhelming. Then, I thought about what my mom would say. Now I'm freaking out.

All of a sudden, during my internal panic, I heard a pop. I froze. That didn't sound good. It sorta sounded like a light bulb broke. Pop. Again. But closer. It sounded like it was below me. I got out of the bed and looked under it. I didn't see anything, so I started feeling around. I don't know what I was looking for. After seeing that giant rock monster, invisible things wouldn't surprise me too much.

I heard another pop. But this time it was accompanied by a little light. That light was a spark, which fizzed out of existence quickly. The issue is that the spark came from my outstretched arm.

At first, I thought it was just a little static. Well, a lot of static, for me to be able to see it. Then another spark. And another. Pretty soon, my arm was crackling with static electricity. I was frozen in awe, shock **(pun intended)** , and fear. For some reason, my arm wasn't being violently burned, and I wasn't dead. While that was good and all, I was still freaking out.

I pulled my arm out from underneath the bed, and my arm bumped against the metal frame. Most of the sparks on my hand immediately jumped onto the metal, scorching the mattress. I jumped back in surprise, and let out a not-so-manly yelp. Then again, I was only twelve, and this was pretty scary.

My mind wandered as I idly observed my perfectly fine hand. If I really somehow got electric powers from that guy, my life was about to take a strange turn; for better or worse I couldn't tell yet. If I had these powers, does that mean I had to fight that concrete Leviathan like the other guy? If I'm in a cell, are people with powers like mine considered dangerous? No way was I dangerous, even with the whole electricity thing. I was a scrawny, tiny prepubescent kid. If I'm in jail, what about my mom?

I was on my way to a panic attack, so I began to pace to work off the nervous energy. Or tried to, at least. I ended up face-planting into a wall five feet from where I was standing. The weirdest part was that it didn't hurt all. Unlike the morning of the field trip, where my nose exploded into pain, this time it was like a dull throb. I was still disoriented from the sudden movement though.

I was on my ass in front of the wall, wondering what the hell just happened. Then, out the corners of my eyes, I saw sparks pop up from my nose. They jumped around a bit, then disappeared. My nose instantly felt better, no pain at all.

I started to put things together. A completely white jail cell, with nothing but a bed in it. I figured I was in an insane asylum. I got up from where I fell, and turned towards the door. I took one step forward… and almost smashed into the bars.

"Whoa!" I shouted. I was more aware than last time, so I noticed how my body felt weightless for a second. I also saw the sparks bouncing off of me for a second, meaning this had something to do with my new powers. I flashed back to the fight at the museum, when the guy turned into electricity. That's probably what happened. I don't know how, though. I didn't exactly have control over these new powers.

"Ah, good to see you are awake, Mr. Jackson." While I was stuck in my thoughts, someone had come over. They probably heard my cry of confusion. My eyes refocused, and I saw it was that red-headed lady who controlled the Leviathan.

My brain short-circuited, so I said something real intelligent. "Aren't you that red-headed bitch?" I asked the lady, recalling the words of the guy I got my powers from. I wasn't really focused on how he looked at the time, and there wasn't anything really eye-catching except for the lightning.

When I registered what I said, my jaw hit the floor. Stupid ADHD. I looked at said 'red headed bitch', and found her smirking. The smirk was filled with amusement, but her stone gray eyes held a different story. Those eyes belonged to a psychopath, who took joy in causing harm to other humans.

I broke out into a cold sweat. She noticed, and her smirk grew into a full blown smile. She stuck a hand through the cell bars, and grabbed my face. Her grip felt like she could break my skull at any second. Since her hand was in front of me, I saw the yellow light being emitted by it. This was the same yellow as the Leviathan's eyes, meaning she was gonna blast me in the face, point-blank.

"My name is Brooke Augustine. Welcome to Curdun Cay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Skip: 2 Years**

I was sitting in the back of a truck. A military truck, to be precise. Since the D.U.P has done so well controlling the 'Bioterrorist Threat', they ran themselves out of a job. Now, the military is taking custody of all contained Conduits. I, along with three others, are part of the first experimental transport, to see if the military is able to keep us down.

I sat next to some scrawny nerd with huge glasses, but he looked older than me. Across from me sat this big bald dude, with some pretty sick tattoos. Next to the big guy sat a woman, who seemed to be around twenty. She had neon pink hair, and huge black earrings.

"They let you keep your piercings?" I asked the pink-head.

She seemed startled that I started talking. She looked at me, and started to burn a hole into my soul with her piercing gaze. Apparently, she didn't trust me. Then again, god-knows how many years in Curdun Cay will do that to a person- excuse me, 'Bioterrorist'. Sometimes people are worse than the supposed monsters.

Once the punk chick seemed sure I wasn't gonna mess with her somehow, she responded, "Yeah. S'about the _only_ thing they lemme keep." She sounded mournful. I could only imagine what Augustine did to her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask about _that_. A Conduit's time in Curdun Cay is only told to the people they trust most. One of the unspoken rules among us.

We fell into a depressed silence. I could tell the others were also reliving just a little bit of their torture at the hands of that red-headed bitch. I was, too.

I decided to try to lighten the mood. After all, my humor is what kept me from insanity during my two years in hell.

"Well, at least the military was nice enough to give some pretty decent transport, right?" They looked at me like I was crazy.

"They gave us a nice view," there were no windows, "Some space to stretch," we were cuffed down to our pinkie toes, "And some pretty comfy seats." I made a show of settling into the bench, leaning back against the walls. The seats were cold slabs of metal.

I saw the rest of my truck-mates exchange glances, and I knew the unsaid message that passed between them, " _This mothafucka insane."_ before they started chuckling.

"Kid, you're crazy. But it's a good kind of crazy." Said the bald guy. I let out a pleased little smirk. The pink-head saw, and rolled her eyes.

"'Ey, don't get a big head just cuz you made us laugh a little, runt." She said it in a playful tone. Then she got serious, "But thanks for lightening the mood." I let my little smirk evolve into a genuine smile, and we fell into another silence. This time, though, it was a pleasant silence, not at all awkward. Except maybe for Glasses, cuz he hasn't said anything.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Yo, you good? You haven't said a word yet." I questioned.

He seemed a bit surprised, but it quickly melted off his face, and was replaced by a bashful look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, ah, didn't have anything to say. My name's Eugene, by the way." I somehow forgot about introductions. It was the polite thing to do after all, and my mom drilled into my head that I should always be nice.

After a quick round of introductions I learned that the pinkette went by Fetch, and the bald guy's name is Hank. I was sorely tempted to make dog jokes at Fetch, but I had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate my humor this time around.

Apparently, the passenger-seat guard, who I was seated behind, had enough of our pleasantries. I opened my mouth to make fun of Fetch, even though I just said I wouldn't, because I'm an impulsive little shit, when I saw a gloved hand out of the corner of my eye.

I ducked, and felt my hair shift as the hand passed millimeters over me. I waited a few seconds, to be sure the hand was gone, then I slowly raised my head. I glanced at my fellow conduits, and they seemed rather pissed. I, too, was peeved. ADHD for the win.

"HA! That's why you missed, little biiiiitch." The guard was not too smart, it seemed. He forgot he had a gun, and tried to swing at me again. He also forgot how he failed last time. I was more than ready for it this time. When the hand got close enough, I opened my mouth as wide as I could, then bit down as hard as Conduit-ly possible. Which was pretty hard, in case you were wondering.

Once I had the bastard's hand firmly in my grip, I began yanking on it with all my strength, which was also a lot. The guard, being the idiot he was, wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so he started flopping around like a fish out of water. I tried to yank him into the back of truck, to beat him to death with my skull.

The driver looked extremely panicked. He kept glancing between me, his friend, and the road. Meanwhile, the flailing guy got desperate. He grabbed onto the driver, causing the driver's hand, and in turn the steering wheel, to jerk left. And the driver freaked out so much, he floored the accelerator instead of the brakes. Too late did the dumbass realize his mistake, but before he could remedy it, we hit a tree. Hard.

The hand in my mouth was ripped from my grasp, so quick, some skin was left behind. It was absolutely disgusting! Could've been worse, though. I could have been one of the dumbass smashed, head first, against the windshield. It must have been made of some tough stuff, because it didn't break under the force of two fully grown men. Broken helmet, blood, and brain matter splattered everywhere. Us prisoners also went flying forward, but we didn't die. Thank you, powers. Didn't mean the impact hurt any less. I was dazed for quite a while. In those, maybe ten, minutes, I heard voices far away. My vision was extremely unfocused, so when I was suddenly staring at Hank's bald head, it scared me pretty badly.

I lashed out with my foot, and caught the older man in the gut. He let out a pained grunt, and slowly backed away.

"Sorry. You scared me." I said sheepishly.

He raised his head, and fixed me with a look, causing my face to grow redder by the second. I eventually had to look away, because I was sure that I would die of embarrassment if this kept up.

I also somehow managed to skip over the fact that all my cuffs were off. I stared at my wrists for a few seconds, before looking back at Hank for an answer.

Hank caught my unasked question, and said, "I had a little paperclip in my mouth the entire ride."

This was not the answer I expected. "Oh. Well, good job, Houdini."

Hank gave me another look that made me feel stupid. _Man, he is good at that!_ I followed him out the truck, to where Fetch and Eugene were.

We crashed in the middle of nowhere, if the surrounding forest was anything to go by. Eugene was sitting on a large rock, while Fetch bounced about. She was probably all pent-up from the six hour drive. So was I.

I joined Fetch in her little hop party. "So, wanna race?", I casually asked her. She raised her eyebrow at me, then laughed. She _laughed_ at me! Like you would laugh at a puppy that got it's head stuck in a box.

"Kid, you sure you wanna go up against the speed a' light?" she asked me. I was slightly shocked. No way could she actually go at the speed of light. Could she?

"Can you actually run that fast? What's your power?" I was genuinely curious. If she had power over light, then I don't see how Augustine imprisoned the pinkette, let alone caught her.

Fetch chuckled again. "Joking, kid. Wow, you are so gullible." This lit the fuse of my inner child, as I began the age old argument of young people;

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's that over there?" Fetch challenged, as she pointed somewhere off into the forest. Like a fool, I looked, only to see nothing of interest.

"There's nothing over there." I looked back at Fetch. She was doubled over, laughing so hard that she made barely audible noises. The purpose of her actions finally dawned on me, making me feel like a dumbass. This seemed to be becoming a thing. So, I did the only thing I could think of, with my ADHD-addled brain.

I pouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yeah, a full on pout. Lower lip pushed out, arms crossed, head hanging. I even made a little whine in the back of my throat. The whole shebang.

Fetch heard the whining, and when she looked at me, she walked over. Then punched me. Hard. I got sent flying across the road, and skid on the asphalt for a few feet. She nailed me in the gut, which had me doubled over and wheezing.

"W-why?" I groaned out. My vision was swimming, and I felt like I was gonna throw up. Fetch walked over and crouched down until her knee was resting on my head.

"You wanna know why? Cuz you were being too damn cute. You looked like a baby seal, which shouldn't be possible, considering you're, like, sixteen."

Spot on reasoning, Fetch. Note the sarcasm. I shakily rose to my feet, still slightly hunched over. That lady punches hard. Then again, she is a Conduit. It's natural. I'm lucky I'm a Conduit, too. If I was normal, that punch would have torn right through me. But I'm not normal, so I escaped with only an aching rib cage. Sparks started fizzing into existence, then ran a course over my bruise, and miraculously, the pain was gone. Fast healing comes in very handy.

"Where are Hank and Eugene?" I asked Fetch, as I finally caught up to her. She merely pointed in the direction we were already walking, and continued on in silence.

I don't like silence.

"Hey, did you really need to punch me? By the way, I'm actually fourteen. Hurt like a bitch. Why are you so strong, anyways? I've been punched by Conduits before, but it never hurt like that. You're tiny. Even if you're a Conduit, if shouldn't be possible with your small frame-"

I was cut off by a twitching Fetch, who attempted to swing at me again. I was prepared, though. My incessant chatter usually produced that kind of result. I bolted around Fetch, so she hit empty air, then tapped her on the opposite shoulder.

She turned to look at me, and warning signs started blaring in my mind. I immediately turned into an electrical current and hightailed it out of there. I streamed for a few minutes, then stopped when I caught up to Hank and Eugene. They were casually strolling along, making idle conversation, when I bolted in between them.

Both Hank and Eugene looked equal parts amused and annoyed.

"So~. I pissed off Fetch. You may want to run."

They looked back the way we came from, and sure enough, there was a pink neon trail rushing at us. Hank raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'you expect us to be scared of pink light?' That was when Fetch started blasting at us.

The bemused look on Hank's face was immediately replaced with one of surprise, then he turned to run. Eugene was already way ahead of him, though. The nerd transformed into a giant angel. He looked totally badass. It would have been more badass if we weren't running from Fetch, but oh well.

We all took off, using our respective powers to go faster. Eugene was doing his fancy flying, and Hank had burst into ash. I turned into a lightning bolt, and shot off like a bullet. Fetch was still behind us, screaming bloody murder and throwing neon blasts.

Eventually, Fetch calmed down, and we simply tore down the road as quick as possible. I had no clue where we were, so we silently agreed to follow the highway and see where it took us.

A half hour of running passed, before Eugene shouted, "LOOK." I don't know if he actually shouted, or his voice in angel form was just that loud, but we looked. And saw nothing.

"I don't see anything, Teen Angel." Fetch called back up to him.

Eugene looked as offended as a digital angel could, before saying, "THERE SEEMS TO BE A WAREHOUSE OVER THERE." He pointed off somewhere into the forest, then took off in that direction. With nothing better to do, we followed.

It took just a few minutes to reach the place. Turns out Eugene was right. It was a large, metal building with some spewing smokestacks on the roof. There was a path leading up to a small set of gates, meant to keep out intruders. Normal intruders, at least. We all leapt over the gate, or went through, in the case of me and Hank.

Why we were here, I didn't really have an idea. Probably to find someone and ask for directions. Eugene was still flying above us, but had turned back into his nerdy little self, so as not to arouse too much suspicion. Kinda hard to look inconspicuous when you're flying, but oh well.

Eugene signaled to us to follow him onto the roof, so we did. Hank smoke dashed through a vent, and popped out up top. Fetch and I ran up the wall. The roof had a billboard, with a picture of some guy, and said "Cangortultian to Gergie Wore our wen sherffi". Stupid dyslexia. I gave up on trying to read it. In front of the billboard was another guy, extremely focused on his art. Or rather, his vandalization of said billboard. I noticed he was wearing a jacket just like my favorite one.

We watched until he finished, and took a few steps back to admire his work. It was pretty funny. 'Gergie' was now holding a half eaten doughnut, a water gun, and sporting a double chin. I chuckled, alerting the artist to our presence, and allowing me to get a look at him.

He seemed young, about Fetch's age. He had seemingly long hair tucked behind

a red beanie, jeans, and a hoodie under his denim vest jacket. Overall, an outfit similar to the one I wore on the day of the museum field trip two years ago. He also had a strange tattoo on his left arm. I couldn't make out what it was. [A/N: I don't actually know what Delsin's tats are supposed to be. Maybe they're just designs like Hank's.]

The new guy seemed extremely confused.

"Who the hell are you people? What's with all the orange? And why is THAT guy, flying?" He pointed at Eugene, who was still hovering in the air. Hank shot Eugene a wry look, while Eugene had a sheepish one. Teen Angel promptly dispersed his wings, and dropped to the warehouse roof. Fetch seemed to be thinking of something to say, but my ADHD took over.

"You, my good sir, are looking at four escaped convicts. Conduits, to be exact." Curse you, ADHD. Fetch audibly smacked me across the back of the head. Delsin seemed very amused at our antics.

"You can't be serious, right? You," He pointed at me, "look like a middle schooler." I felt offended by his observations. I might look like a kid, but I could easily kill this dude. To show him my displeasure, I shot a small lightning bolt at his feet. Then another. And another. Soon, the vandalist was dancing around the roof, trying desperately not to get electrocuted.

"WHOA! Whoa whoa whoa, chill out kid!" He shouted. Hank grabbed me by the wrist, and I reluctantly stopped attempting to zap our new acquaintance.

The guy was slightly winded, and said, "Okay, okay. Sorry for calling you a kid, kid. Learn to take a joke, jeez."

I poured a thousand volts of current into my arms, and smiled gleefully when they lit up like firecrackers. The delinquent paled, and backed up with his hands held in front of him. As if that would help. His back hit the billboard, and I saw the terror in his eyes. This must be a pretty bad day for him.

Fetch, unfortunately, ended my fun by shooting me in the side with a laser blast, that knocked me off balance, disrupting my concentration. The lightning shot from my arms, and hit the billboard right next to the guys head. The patch of blackened material was sizzling, as the delinquent gingerly reached up and touched his ear. I saw a bit of charred skin at the very tip. Oops.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" he shouted at me.

"How is this my fault?! Fetch was the one who hit me!" I whined. Everyone just looked at me in surprise, as if to say they didn't think I could get any stupider. Mr. Delinquent waved his arms about wildly, gesturing at all the charred spots on the warehouse, including the particularly large black patch on the billboard. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oops?"

I prodded at the sizeable welt on the back of my head. The result of Fetch's brutal beating on account of my stupidness. I have no clue how the bruise stayed. It defied my Conduit fast healing. The irrationality of an angry woman. Or rather, of a super-powered woman. Pretty scary.

After everyone calmed down, including me, we were able to get Mr. Delinquent's name. It was Delsin Rowe, and apparently he was the younger brother of 'Gergie Wore', or as I now know, Reggie Rowe. Meaning Delsin defaced his brother. Kinda funny, but also kinda rude. Then again, I don't really know Reggie. Maybe he's a dick.

We were now sitting down on the warehouse roof (which is actually a fish cannery) in a circle.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You guys," Delsin gestured to all of us, "Are bioterrorists-"

"Conduits." Fetch interrupted.

Delsin seemed a bit taken aback, but continued, "Okay, Conduits. So you broke out of a military truck taking you God-knows-where, and ran all the way here. Did I get that right?"

Fetch nodded. She seemed to become our official spokesperson. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by blaring sirens.

Delsin looked alarmed. "Shit! That must be Reggie. We gotta get outta here." He leapt to his feet, and ran to a hatch in the fish cannery roof. We followed him. He opened it, and climbed down the ladder, meanwhile us Conduits just jumped down.

Delsin was leading the way to a back door, when the aerosol can he was using to paint the board fell out of his pocket. The can hit the wooden floor with a loud _CLANK_ , bounced two times, then rolled for a little bit. He froze, his face contorted into one that kids used when they knew they were in trouble. And, sure enough, an elderly woman came out a door that led somewhere else. Delsin's grandma, maybe? Weird thing was, she was wielding a stapler.

"Who's out there?!" The elderly woman called.

"It's just me, Betty. And would ya put the stapler down?"

Betty relaxed, dropping her armed arm down to her side. "Delsin, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the big to-do at the Longhouse?"

Delsin was sorely unprepared for this meeting. He started glancing around, more specifically at the hatch in the ceiling we came down from. Unfortunately for him, Betty noticed.

"I, uh… just wasn't feeling all that Akomish tonight. But, you, look amazing. That looks great on you, seriously." Delsin slowly got quieter towards the end of his pathetic distraction. He turned and tried to walk away, until Betty grabbed his arm. Police sirens blared outside the fish cannery.

"What were you doing up on the roof, hmm? Were you up to mischief?" Betty asked, as she turned him around.

All of a sudden, there was pounding at the cannery doors. "Come on, I know you're in there, so, just, come on out. Or I'll call Betty and she'll be here in five minutes with the keys!" We forgot about Reggie. Betty seemed very amused.

"You were up to mischief." Betty said, with a small smile.

"Okay, but, come on, seriously, what are you gonna do here?" Delsin pleaded.

"Well, I have no choice. He's a cop!" Betty said sorrowfully. But she brightened, and her tone became that of a troublemaker's. "Now, I have to be back here in five minutes, and if you're still here~."

"Delsin slumped slightly in relief. "Thanks, Betty." he called after her, as she went back to wherever she came from.

Right before passing through the doorway, she turned back, and said, "This is the-"

"Last time, I know." Delsin finished for her. She nodded once she was sure he understood. Apparently, this was not the first, nor would it be the last, 'last time'.

"Now, I have to go back to my office. Apparently, I'm getting a phone call." Betty left through the doorway she came from.

I have no clue how Betty did not see us Conduits. Four people dressed in full orange, a color that stood out in the dreary fish cannery. It probably helped that we didn't make a sound, and were slowly backing away during that exchange.

After Betty left, we all stepped out of the shadows. Fetch glanced to the doorway, and said, "Your grandma seems cool."

Delsin just nodded, choosing to remain silent. Then he realized we were on the clock, and led us to the back door of the fish cannery. Out on the deck, we got a view of the area. There were several pillars of rock, small cliffs, and a body of water. Something about the water seemed off to me, but I ignored it. The Longhouse was off in the distance, a large plume of smoke pouring out of the chimney.

"Well, I guess this where we go our own ways. Nice meeting ya, kid." Hank said. He reached out to Delsin for a handshake. Delsin grabbed his hand, but before any shaking could happen, smoke poured out of Hank's hand.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Delsin and Hank were thrown back by an explosion of smoke, knocking both of them out.

Well, shit. Looks like Delsin's an absorber. Just like me.


	6. Chapter 6

So. Hello. I am not dead, simply waiting. The main reason that im not writing that much these days I because i don't have a laptop. I used to use my dads laptop under the pretense of doing homework, but since school is done that won't work anymore. Im getting a job soon, so I'll try to by my own laptop, and not fuck it up like my last one, where i kept using it long after the antivirus wore off. Not the best idea. So, as of now, I am officially on hiatus for the summer. Also, quick question. Go to my profile and check out the rest of my stories. Which one should I prioritize? Because working on seven stories at once is not feasible.


End file.
